Filter devices of this kind (DE 10 2007 046 208 A1) are prior art, are available in the most diverse designs, different dimensions, filter characteristics and other specifications, and are used in many applications for the filtration of fluids of all kinds. When used to filter operating fluids in engineering equipment, for example hydraulic fluids, fuel or lubricants, cooling liquids and the like, the filter devices are often installed in locations where they are subjected to vibrational loads in operation. This environment is the case when filter devices are used in mobile machinery such as excavators, front-end loaders, mobile cranes, forklifts and the like. Vibrations that act on the filter element can cause the destabilization of the respective filter medium, which causes a reduction in filter performance.